General Idea/Events/Six-Inch-Pen
Information Every 3 months, for 1 week only, there could be a special event with different themes. Benefits you can get are unlocking certain characters for lesser points, or unlocking a character that is impossible to get without paying real money for free, such as Mon-K or Devil. You can also get free stuff or discounts on costumes. Events Here are the different events. Each event has a different theme and if you play with or against characters in that theme the stadium background will be changed. The rising sun Extras *All costumes related to fire are 1000 points cheaper. *Worldwide lucky draw to get the Character India for free! Pay 80,000 points to take part. Only 30 to be given! Ice and Water Extras *All water, ice, and snow based costumes cost 1,000 points cheaper. *Worldwide lucky draw to get the Character Switzerland for free! Pay 60,000 points to take part. Only 50 to be given! Operation Thunder-strike Extras *All costumes related to electricity are 1000 points cheaper. Weapon force Extras *All costumes related to military weapons and bombs are 1000 points cheaper. *Worldwide lucky draw to get the Character Ecuador for free! Pay 80,000 points to take part. Only 30 to be given! Monster hunter Extras *All costumes related to monsters and animals are 1000 points cheaper. Jolly Power entertainment Extras *Costumes related to parties or celebrations are 1000 points cheaper. Attack in the city Extras *When you are Singapore/Hong Kong and you kick your opponent, there will be a huge explosion that massively damages your opponent. Space warp Extras *Kepler 22B gets every single powershot and counter attack in the game, and the chance of seeing him at the final of a tournament is increased by 20%. Time of the ancients Extras *You now only have to reach SS rank without conceding 15 goals to unlock Greece. Grounded drift Extras *Italy's power shot ball is now the size of Austria's ground shot ball, and is harder to counter. *Nigeria's stunning effect lasts longer. *France's power shot has a further reach. *Israel's crown explodes when it is knocked off, heavily damaging the opponent. Dark void Extras *Featured characters in this event do not take damage from opponent's kicks or powershots although they are still able to deflect and counter them. *Exclusive character Devil can be unlocked by paying 80,000 points to take part in a worldwide lucky draw. Only 10 to be given. Strengthening period Extras *Get characters USA,Colombia and Japan for free!!! Collaboration events Collaboration events are events that have characters which resemble people from other shows, games or movies. One Piece Event Extras *One Piece Pirate Loot! Prize money for matches and game mode wins is doubled when you use a One Piece character. Dragon Ball Z Event Extras *Super Saiyan x2! Super Saiyan now stays in the golden haired form for the whole of the match. When powerbar is activated his golden hair becomes more spiky and longer. His powershot ball also becomes bigger. Attack On Titan Event Extras *Hard to unlock character Pluto can be unlocked in the worldwide lucky draw for 80,000 points. Only 30 to be given. *Pluto's swords are longer and deal more damage and his Titan is bigger. Mario Event Spain *Spain now gets to fire 4 lasers during his powershot. Star Wars, DC and Marvel event Extras *Exclusive character Mon-K can be unlocked by paying 90,000 points to take part in a worldwide lucky draw. Only 10 to be given. Street Fighter Event Extras *Get OP characters Georgia and India by paying 80,000 points (each) to take part in a worldwide lucky draw! Only 30 to be given each! *When any match starts, instead of the 'Kick Off!' sign on the screen, there will be a digital 'Fight!' sign shown. Asura's Wrath event Extras *Get hard to unlock character Asura for free by paying 70,000 points to take part in a worldwide lucky draw. Only 30 to be given. *When any match starts, instead of the 'Kick Off!' sign on the screen, there will be a digital 'Fight!' sign shown. Mortal Kombat X Fighter event Extras Square Enix event Extras Costume events Costume events are events where you can get costumes for free, or buy them at a lower price. All costumes are unlocked during these events, so you do not have to unlock the costume before buying it during this period of time. Costume giveaway event Info During this event, all F rank costumes are given away free, and all other costumes are 3000 points cheaper.All costumes are unlocked during this event, so you do not have to unlock the costume before buying it during this period of time. The effects of SS rank or S rank costumes with effect are also strengthened, and all costume stats are increased by 3 levels. 100% SS rank costume event Info During this event, there will be a small red button on the side of the Head Soccer home screen. If you click on the button, you will be asked to pay 6,000,000 points to get 10 random costumes, even if you have not unlocked them. The pop up will read 'pay 6,000,000 points for 10 costumes, continue?'. In these 10 costumes, 1 of them is a 100% SS rank costume, and the rest are random costumes that you can get. The SS rank costume you get is always the 10th costume. Any SS rank costume you get before that is not the guaranteed SS rank costume. So, if you buy more F-S rank costumes, your chances of getting a lot of SS rank costumes are higher. Survival event During the survival event, any 1st survival upgrade is free, and you get +1 bonus ball at the first survival stage. You can also buy a device for 5,000,000 points which helps you to skip 1 survival stage for any survival attempt. During the survival event, your chances of facing cyborg wearing an SS rank costume is increased when you reach the SS rank in survival. World battle event Every year, in a random month, you will see a trophy that says 'world battle'. When you click on it, you will have to face 3 hard characters, eg India, Ecuador, Luxembourg, etc. If you beat all of them, you will be given a date and time, and you will participate in a Head Cup, except there are more groups in the poules, and all opponents are online players from all over the world. The point you get for winning is 1,000,000 points. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Idea of the Month Category:Six-Inch-Pen